The invention relates to a vacuum/blower device that sucks in a suction air flow through the suction pipe of the vacuum/blower device in vacuum operation, wherein the fan of the vacuum/blower device is driven by a drive motor, wherein the flow direction of the suction air flow is oriented from an intake opening of the suction pipe toward the fan, and wherein the vacuum/blower device comprises a switching device for switching from vacuum operation to blower operation and vice versa.
JP 2001-218705 A discloses a vacuum/blower device comprising a suction pipe. In addition, a blower pipe is provided. For switching between vacuum operation and blower operation, a valve is provided that, in the valve position for suction operation, conveys the sucked-in air flow through an outlet opening for collected material and, in a second valve position for blower operation, conveys the air flow, sucked in via the suction pipe, through the blower pipe that is arranged parallel to the suction pipe.
The invention has the object to design a vacuum/blower device of the aforementioned kind such that it has a simple configuration.